1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an agricultural spraying assembly of the type utilized to spray agricultural crops. Typically, a large chemical supply tank is supported on a wheeled vehicle such as a bed of a pick-up truck or upon a trailer which may be towed by a tractor. At the rear of the vehicle there will be an elongated beam extending horizontally and fixed to the vehicle. This central beam will carry a plurality of nozzles for spraying crops as the vehicle moves across the field. Additionally, there may be a boom hinged to each end of the central beam whereby the booms extend a great distance laterally to cover additional rows of crops. When the vehicle is not being used for spraying the booms may be hinged upwardly to cross one another above the central beam. The total width of the spraying path with such boom arrangements are typically between twenty and sixty feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical agricultural spraying systems the operator cannot always see the various nozzles on the central beam or end booms to determine whether or not liquid is being dispensed from the nozzles and onto the crops. Such a problem is particularly difficult when spraying at night or in dusty fields and, of course, many of the nozzles are not in view of the driver of the vehicle. This is a particular problem because, if the nozzles are believed to be spraying and are not, many acres of crops may inadvertently not be sprayed. Additionally, it frequently occurs that the agriculturist will wish a different spray pattern from the nozzles for different spraying conditions. The subject invention solves many of the problems of the prior art systems.